


Reality Dagger

by kennashs



Category: The Raven Boys, the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Teen Wolf, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, adam parrish/ronan lynch - Freeform, allison argent/blair waldorf - Freeform, isaac lahey/allison argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: Adam went to a party, it changed his life.





	1. It Was Just a Party

"What's your name, son?" The office asked delicately, as if the sound of his voice could set the boy off "Son?"

The boy was in a trance, he was looking straight at the officer but not really looking at, him more through him.

"I'm not your son" the boy finally said.  
The Officer stared at him, eyes squinted.  
"Adam..." the boy said sighing "my name is Adam Parrish" he snapped out of his trance to look the officer straight in the eye.  
"Alright Mr Parrish, or Adam if you will-"  
"I will not"  
The officer stared at Adam for a moment before proceeding with his questions "Mr Parrish, do you recall the events of last night?"

Adam's eyebrows twitched and his hand jerked, he felt like he could feel what happened but he doesn't actually remember anything. 

"I-I don't know..." Adam stuttered.  
"Think boy!" the officer said harshly "Or were you too pumped up with drugs to remember anything about that night"

Just as Adam was about to answer, the door flung open bashing on the side of the wall where the glass was, "Stop this immediately" Ronan came storming into the room.  
Allison shortly followed after "You shouldn't be asking an underaged boy any questions without his lawyer present, Officer..." Allison glanced at his badge "Garret"  
"He's coming with us" Ronan demanded as he grabbed Adam's arm gently and pulled him towards the door.  
The officer stood up quick and put his arm across the door stopping them from leaving "You might want to think about what you're doing, lad, your boy here could be in a lot of trouble when we find out what he had to do with that party" the officer's voice was serious and he looked Ronan straight in the eyes without blinking.  
"Is that a threat officer?" Ronan didn't break eye contact and adjusted his posture.

Ronan grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him out the room pushing the Officer aside, Allison hurried after them barging the Officer with her shoulder.

Once they left the station Allison shoved her brother to express her anger "What the hell Adam!" she yelled.  
"What?" Adam acted oblivious.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me" Allison narrowed her eyes "What the hell were you doing?"  
"I was just at a party"  
"Just at a party, huh?" she scoffed "then why the hell were you arrested?"  
Adam sighed "they thought that I knew something about the drugs, that's all"  
"Do you?" Asked Ronan cautiously as if he thought Adam would.  
Adam stared at Ronan with hurt in his eyes at the question "Of course not, I was just there to get drunk"

Allison shook her head in disappointment and looked at the ground, then back up at her brother with tears in her eyes. He sighed again and stepped towards her but she stepped back.

"Don't" she cried, Allison turned around towards her car and stormed away from him. She unlocked her car and jumped in as Adam called her name but she ignored him. Allison started the engine and drove out of the station as fast as she could, but it was a police station after all so not too fast.  
Adam walked a bit after the car then stopped near the exit, he just stood there and stared off into the distance; knowing he screwed up.

"What was that about, Parrish?" Ronan asked walking up behind him "Why was she so pissed about you going to the party?"  
Adam closed his eyes and pointed his face towards the sky "She wasn't pissed about the party" Adam opened his eyes and turned around to look at Ronan who was staring at him deeply "She was pissed about me drinking"  
"Because of your father?" Ronan asked, quickly shutting his mouth rethinking the question.  
"Yeah..." Adam didn't really want to admit it but Ronan knew the truth "because of our father" 

Adam and Ronan stood there for a moment in silence before Ronan rushed over to Adam and pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around his body and keeping him close. Adam let it happen, he went completely weak until he lifted his arms and hugged Ronan back. They stayed in the moment for a minute before Adam pulled his head back and looked at Ronan, their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath. Ronan felt all his blood rush to his heart as he looked at Adam, his heart was beating out of his chest and he was almost scared that Adam could hear it. Before Ronan could suffer anymore he pulled out of Adam's arms and coughed awkwardly. Luckily Adam couldn't tell it was to cover up Ronan's shuddered breathing.

"I'd better get back" Ronan announced.  
"Yeah of course" Adam smiled at Ronan, Ronan would burn down cities for that genuine smile "Thank you for coming for me"  
"Yeah-uh no problem" Ronan began to walk towards his car as he realised Adam wasn't following behind him and stopped, looking back at Adam "Do you... uh- maybe- want a ride?" Ronan didn't know why his words sounded so nervous, or why he couldn't stop stuttering.  
"Sure" Adam smiled at him again and Ronan shot a little smile back, turning around quickly and getting into the drivers seat.

As Adam got into the car his shoulder brushed against Ronan's causing him to shiver.

As they were driving down the highway Adam was staring out of the window watching the rain drip down the glass slowly creating a trail of water behind it. Ronan looked at Adam then back at the road as he thought up the words to say.  
Ronan opened his mouth as he began to say something, then quickly closed it again.

"We need to find Allison" Adam said before Ronan could get any of the words he had planned out of his mouth "I don't know if she'll go straight home, I don't know what she'll do when she's like this"  
"Allison is smart, Parrish" Ronan looked back at Adam "Like her brother" Ronan quickly looked away from Adam as he looked up at him.

Adam pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Allison, her phone went to voicemail after a couple of rings. So he texted her instead.

Adam: Allison please answer your phone, I'm worried about you. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I only had a couple of drinks, before the cops showed up. I asked one of the officers to drive me home as I didn't feel sober enough to drive, they must've just mistaken me for one of the guys they arrested because of the drugs; which I had none of by the way. Please just be at home when I get there or call me, let me know you're safe. I love you. 

Adam sighed before locking his phone and giggling it in his hand.

"Relax Parrish, we're almost back she could be at your apartment" Ronan said trying his best to calm Adam down.  
Adam tried to keep calm "You don't know that!" Adam snapped at Ronan, Ronan's eyebrows flicked up and Adam gave him an apologetic look "I'm sorry I just..."

Adam never finished that sentence. They arrived at Adam's apartment and before the car even stopped Adam jumped out of it. Allison's car wasn't there, but Adam still rushed to his apartment on the fifth floor running up the stairs as fast as he could hitting the doors of the broken elevator. Ronan called Adam's name but it was no use, he jumped out his car covering his head with his coat and locked it as he ran into the building and began up the stairs.

Ronan ran into their apartment to find Adam standing in the middle of the room, no Allison to be seen.

"She's not here" Adam's breathing was heavy "She's not-shes not here, Ronan, she's not-"  
Allison walked in the door past Ronan "Whats up with you, Adam?"  
"What the-" Adam stared at Allison with anger in his eyes "Where the hell have you been, Al"  
Ronan could feel the anger from where he was standing radiating off Adam, he walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "Calm down, Parrish, shes back now"  
"You calm down!" Adam shoved Ronan's hand off his shoulder and stomped into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.  
Allison sighed and Ronan turned around to look at her "I'm not dealing with him, Ronan, you talk to him" Allison walked off into her room and shut the door.

Ronan took a breath as he walked towards Adam's door, whenever he dreamed about being in Adam's room it wasn't because Adam was mad at his sister. Ronan knocked on Adam's door gently before opening it slowly.

"Adam" Ronan announced "I'm coming in"  
"Go away"  
"No" Ronan said bluntly "Stop being a little bitch, Parrish, she was just angry at you and must've went the long way home to calm herself down"  
"Then why didn't she text me and tell me that?" Adam asked lifting his head but instantly putting it back down on his pillow because he knew Ronan didn't have the answer.

Ronan sighed and sat down on the bed next to Adam as he sat up, they were close, very close. But Ronan didn't want to focus on that, all he wanted to focus on was making Adam feel better. Ronan put his hand on Adam's leg, Adam looked up at him. There was electricity between them, Ronan knew Adam could feel it too. Just as Ronan was leaning in there was a shout from the next room.

"Adam!" Allison yelled again "Someone's at the door for you"

Adam got up and rushed past Ronan leaving him on his bed in some sort of shock, if Allison hadn't called him what would have happened? Ronan couldn't stop thinking about it, though he knew he shouldn't; it would just leave him wondering.

"Who is it-" Ronan heard Adam stop his sentence in his tracks so he got up and left Adam's room.  
"Hello again, Mr Parrish" The Officer said "Sorry to bother you so late, but we have some follow up questions, can we come in?"  
Adam's eyes widened as the officer smiled at him, it was more of a smirk like he defeated Adam somehow.

Allison looked back at Adam with fear in her eyes as she stepped aside letting the officer in. He came in and sat down at the table without hesitation, like he was meant to be there. The other officer stayed outside the door.

"Sure, take a seat" Adam said sarcastically, Ronan nudged him with his elbow.  
"So Mr Parrish..." the Officer began as Adam sat down across from him like in the interrogation room "We have some new information about the party, that you might be interested in. You're friends with Oliver Tucker am I correct?"  
"You ask like you already know" Adam titled his head up.  
"Just answer the question Mr Parrish" the Officer demanded signalling his hand to the recording device he had on the table "Are you friends with Oliver Tucker?"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Pfft more than friends more like" Allison whispered to herself, not knowing the recording would have picked it up.  
Ronan shot his gaze towards Allison then at Adam, shocked at the information. "You dated Oliver?" Ronan's eyes wondered.  
Adam looked at Ronan "For a short period of time, yes" Adam looked back at the officer as Ronan's eyes stayed on him.  
"Well then, Mr Parrish. I have some bad news for you, he was found dead a few hours after the party" The officer said it casually and with no care or sympathy in his voice.  
"W-what?" Adam stuttered, tears began welling in his eyes "What happened?"  
"He was found in the woods behind the house with this" The officer brought up a picture of the murder weapon "plunged into his stomach"  
"What is that?" Ronan asked as he leaned forward to peer at the picture.  
"It's some kind of ancient knife, Mr Lynch" The Officer replied not taking his eyes off of Adam. Ronan's eyebrows ruffled in response, as he never told the officer his name.  
"What makes you think Adam has anything to do with this" Allison added in, pushing the photo away from Adam.

The Officer watched Adam carefully as Allison pushed the photo away, he watched Adam's eyes follow it in shock with tears tearing down his cheeks; he know he didn't do this. But he had to be sure.

"Well, Adam was at the party Miss Parrish" he answered.  
"He saw nothing" Ronan blurted quickly sitting up in a 'power pose' to backup his statement.  
"So" the officer look from Adam to Ronan "You're saying that the whole time Mr Parrish was at the party, he saw nothing?" the Officer raised his eyebrows and looked back at Adam.  
"I'm saying that he didn't see the murder, you haven't even told us what time the murder took place so how are we supposed..."  
"Look Mr Lynch we're not saying that Mr Parrish had anything to do with..." 

Adam was zoning out at this point, still in shock; one of his friends was murdered, possibly only a few feet away from him. Ronan and the Officer were talking over each other, Ronan trying to defend Adam and the Officer trying to make sense of things.

"I saw something" Adam said suddenly, causing the whole room to silence and everyone's eyes rushed to him "Oliver... he-he wasn't drunk. He didn't have anything to drink. I was completely wasted and he helped me to one of the rooms upstairs. We walked in on something, I'm not really sure what it was but- it- I think it was two kids making out although there were candles lit, and a circle made out of stones in the middle of the room. Whatever it was Oliver shut the door quickly and didn't react, I think he was hoping I didn't see. Then he took me to an empty room and left me there with a cup of water. He said he would come back in a few hours... he didn't"  
"What time was this?" the Officer asked looking at his notes then back at Adam.  
"I'm not sure, almost midnight I think" Adam rubbed his head, he felt his hangover coming on "I fell asleep for a few hours after that. I remember waking up to a loud bang from the room next to me, I didn't go and check what it was I was too drunk but- someone came into the room while I was lying on the bed. Whoever they were checked if I was asleep, I was too drunk to react. I saw them walk over to the window, they wore all black and some kind of black hoodie with an emblem on the back; I couldn't really tell what it was. He stared out of the window, for an hour, I remember looking at the clock. Then at around 1:30am he left. And that's all I remember. But Oliver never came back to the room. I tried looking for him when the cops came but no one had seen him for hours, so I assumed he went home with someone... obviously not..."  
"Is that all Officer?" Allison asked, looking at Adam who became distraught and started to cry to himself "As you can see my brother can't answer anymore of your questions in his state."  
"Thank you, Mr Parrish, you've been very helpful. If you remember anything else, anything at all, you call me" The Officer put his hand out to give Adam his card, but Ronan snatched it out of his hand with a snarky grin.

The officer got up out of his chair and headed for the door, he turned round to say something but Ronan had slammed the door on his face. 

"I didn't tell the officer everything, I saw the person go outside and he went behind the fence, into the woods. He had something in his hands; I thought it was a bottle of vodka but... now I'm not so sure" Adam said after a few moments of everyone standing in silence, Allison was pacing and Ronan was watching her, once Adam had said that Allison stopped in her tracks and her and Ronan's eye flicked towards Adam.

Adam slouched in his chair and put his elbows on the table cupping his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Adam yelled, he stood up quickly and began to panic "One of my friends was murdered, I-I could've only been a few meters away while it was happening!"  
"Hey, hey, hey, Adam" Ronan put his hands on Adam's shoulders who immediately came to a still when Ronan had said his name, Adam, Ronan never called Adam Adam unless it was extremely important "Shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry about your friend but you need to think. What did the person in the window look like?"  
"I can't- I barely saw anything my vision was too blurry" Adam stuttered "Why?"  
Ronan sighed and dropped his head, Allison looked at him "Oh my god, you think the person in the room with Adam murdered Oliver, don't you?"  
"It's just a feeling, I looked at the Officers notebook when he wasn't looking, I saw the time of death" Ronan let go of Adam's shoulder and put hand on the back of his head as he turned to face away from them, from Adam.  
"What time?" Adam asked.  
Ronan didn't answer, he stayed facing away from them.  
"What time, Ronan" Adam demanded and stepped closer to Ronan.  
Ronan hesitated. He turned around to look at Adam then at Allison then back at Adam who was staring at him hard "1:35am"  
Allison gasped and fell down onto the couch, Adam stood in shock his eyes drifting away from Ronan staring into nothing, Allison looked at Adam along with Ronan.


	2. Back to that Night

Adam woke up lying in his bed, he was still in yesterday's clothes. He looked at the clock then back up to the ceiling. He was late for school. Adam sighed when he heard his sister rushing and bashing about in her room.

"Adam we're late!" Allison yelled bashing on his wall from her room "Get up!" 

Adam grabbed his pillow and put it over his face before throwing it back onto the bed and sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around his room, the sunlight streaming through his broken blinds shining onto his face and creating shapes on the walls. Adam let his eyes wonder around when he spotted Ronan lying on his floor. 

"Ronan?" Adam said crawling closer to the end of the bed to look at him, he grabbed a pillow and threw it lightly at Ronan.  
"Ugh" Ronan grunted "What the hell"   
"Why are you on my floor" Adam asked laughing a little.

Once Ronan realised who was speaking his eyes spilt open and her jerked up onto his feet faster than Adam had ever seen him move. His eyes widened and he stared at Ronan.

"Woah" Adam laughed.  
"Why am I on your floor!" Ronan demanded.  
Adam gave him a concerned look "Dude I just asked you the same question"   
Allison burst into the room "Finally you're both up, we're late for school"   
"Why didn't you wake me?" Adam asked as he got up from his bed tearing his t-shirt off over his head, Allison just rolled her eyes and left the room closing the door behind her.

Ronan gulped as he watched Adam take his shirt off, it was in slow motion to Ronan. He watched Adam's body move with the shirt and the light from the blinds sparkle over his tanned skin. He stared for a while before realising what he was doing and he quickly looked away. 

"Do you wanna borrow some clothes?" Adam asked Ronan, who stared at Adam with no response "Earth to Ronan" Adam waved a hand a him, then threw him a shirt. 

The shirt smelt like Adam Ronan thought, he took his shirt off quickly and shoved Adam's shirt over his head. Why was he feeling so self conscious in front of Adam? Then Adam began to take off his pants and Ronan had to leave the room. He burst out Adam's door closing it behind him and letting out a huge breath as he leaned against it. God.

"You okay there solider?" Allison asked looking at him strangely, kind of like she knew.   
Ronan looked at her "I'm good" he said bluntly walking over to the couch and sitting down.   
"Are you gonna drive by your place first?" Allison asked.  
"Probably, why?"   
"Because I don't want to have to wait for princess to get ready, so can you take him?"   
"Urm" Ronan was hesitant, after seeing so much of Adam, so much that he'd always wanted to see he didn't know how he would act around him "Sure" he answered without knowing he answered.   
"Great. See you" Allison said to Ronan "Bye loser!" she yelled at Adam.

Ronan sat on the couch waiting for Adam, he was twisted his hands together and playing with the bracelets on his wrist nervously. Ronan Lynch never really got nervous, but he did around Adam Parrish. 

"Okay, lets go- where's Allison" Adam came out of his room fully dressed, to Ronan's displeasure, he wore his brown jacket that he loved so much, a white shirt and black jeans.   
"She left, she said and I quote" Ronan began standing up and walking towards Adam "I don't want to have to wait for princess to get ready" Ronan laughed.  
Adam laughed along with him "Typical" 

Adam picked up his bag and flung it onto his back, he was walking to the door when he remembered what happened last night and stopped in his tracks.

"Oliver" Adam said to himself silently.  
Ronan stopped behind him, hearing what he had said "Are you gonna be okay today?" Ronan asked overly concerned but acting like he wasn't.  
"Yeah"

Adam was blunt so Ronan knew he wasn't going to be, but he didn't contradict him. He just grabbed his keys off he counter and stepped past Adam walking to the door.

"Let's go" 

When they arrived at school the atmosphere was different, Allison was standing with her best friend Blair who was crying. Oliver had been dating Blair for almost a year now, well Blair called it dating and Oliver called it a 'casual relationship'. Adam got out of his car and a group of Oliver's friends stared at him, they began to walk over.

"Yo Parrish" said one of the guys, Nick.   
"Hey Nick" Adam said cautiously "Hows it going?"  
"Did you police talk to you yesterday? After the party?" Nick asked without hesitation ignoring Adam's niceties.   
"Yeah, did they talk to you too?"   
"Yeah" Nick began "They talked to all of us, asked us who they think Oliver was last seen with. Most of us last saw him with you."  
"What are you accusing" Ronan blurted into the conversation, standing a little bit in front of Adam.   
"Nothing, man. I was just saying that you're probably one of the suspects" Nick added.  
"I told the police everything I know, Oliver left me upstairs I don't know where he went after that"   
"Are you sure he left you there, Adam" Nick narrowed his eyes at Adam.  
"We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking" 

Ronan jerked to look at Adam, he had forgot that Adam basically came out to him yesterday in front of the cop. Nick and his friends walked off into school. Adam shrugged at Ronan then walked past him into school waving at his sister from the path. 

"Parrish wait!" Ronan ran after him, grabbing his arm "I-"  
"What?" Adam asked turning around.  
"Are... um are you like- are" Ronan didn't know how to form the question so he just trailed off hoping Adam would understand what he was asking.  
"I'm bisexual" Adam announced, he smiled at Ronan who looked shocked and walked back into school after tapping Ronan on the shoulder.

Ronan followed after him quickly but not before smiling to himself.

Allison and Blair were walking into school behind the boys, Nick turned around and stopping in front on them causing them to bash into him.

"Watch it" said Allison picking up her backpack from off her arm and slinging it back onto her shoulder.   
"Sorry sister Parrish" Nick laughed.  
"What's your problem" asked Blair.  
"My problem" He said looking at Blair then back at Allison "Is that your best friend here knows what Adam said to the cops, I wanna know"   
"I'm not telling you anything asshole"   
"Alright" Nick walked closer to her, so their noses were basically touching "Your brother better watch his back, we will find out what happened to our friend. Even if we have to hurt him to do it" 

Allison held her breath until Nick stepped back and walked off with his friends laughing. Blair grabbed Allison's hand.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked.  
"Yeah- um yeah I'm fine" Allison replied gulping.  
"Nick's an asshole" Blair let go of Allison hand and link arms with her.  
"I know" Allison sighed and laughing as they started walking towards class. Allison couldn't understand how Blair was acting as if she were okay right now, but Allison knew Blair; she wouldn't be able to keep up the act for long and she would always be there for her once it broke.

Adam was sitting in maths class, the class he hates the most. He wasn't actually paying attention he was just staring out the window, luckily his seat is right next to the window that views out across the lake on the other side of the street. Most of the time while Professor Jones is babbling on about equations and such, Adam drifts off into his imagination. Though his isn't as marvellous as Ronan's, because of the whole dreamer thing, he still can get lost in it. 

"Mr Parrish?" asked Professor Jones "Mr Parrish?" he said again louder.  
"Huh?" Adam snapped out of his daydream and saw everyone staring at him, he looked at Professor Jones oblivious. 

Professor Jones knew about Adam's childhood and his situation at home so most of the time he would cut him some slack, this was not one of those times. 

"Answer the question, Mr Parrish" demanded Professor Jones.  
"Umm" Adam's eyes were searching the board for the question he was supposed to answer.  
"Or can you not answer it, Mr Parrish, because you're not paying attention to the lesson?" Professor Jones already knew the answer and it was clarified when Adam let out a sigh and looked at the blank piece of paper in front of him, he didn't even have a pen out "To the principle, Mr Parrish"

Adam stood up and packed away his tiny pencil case into his backpack swinging it on his back and walking to the front of the class towards the door, he looked to the side of him to see Ronan staring at him and shaking his head. 

As Adam passed Professor Jones he stopped him "Come talk to me after school"   
Adam nodded, then walked out the door.

Adam headed down the hall towards the Principles office, putting both straps on his back. He stopped in the hallway when he saw Nick and his gang, they normally skipped maths class. Once they saw him they walked towards him then began to run. Adam took a few steps back before turning around and making a run for it, he ran past the maths door.   
Ronan jerked up in his seat and grabbed his bag, running out the classroom door.

"Mr Lynch!" Professor Jones yelled but it was no use, no way would Ronan let Nick and his gang hurt Adam.

Ronan sprinted down the hall behind Nick and his gang, they had already gotten outside the school and onto the field before one of Nick's friend tackled Adam to the ground. Ronan was running as fast as he could but he couldn't overtake them, when Adam was tackled to the floor Ronan ran faster than he ever had before. He found himself in front of Nick and the rest of his slow gang and jumping on to the back of the guy on top of Adam. 

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ronan called out and he yanked the kid off of Adam and on to the floor. 

The kid fell onto his back, therefore falling onto Ronan, as Ronan continued to fight that random guy, Nick came up to Adam who was struggling to get footing and punched him causing him to topple to the floor again. 

"For the last time, Adam" Nick said as he punched Adam again "What the hell did you do to, Oliver!" Nick continued to punch him.   
"Stop it, Nick!" Ronan yelled from under the big guy "Leave him alone!"  
"Ronan can't help you now, Adam" Nick put his foot on top of Adam's stomach "Tell me what happened that night, or I will be the last thing you ever see"  
"Nick!" Ronan kept yelling.  
Adam struggled for breath "I-I already... told the police- what I saw"   
"You said that"   
"You can ask them if you want to know!" Adam yelled with a single breath before gasping for another, Nick laughed.  
Nick pressed him foot down harder "They won't tell us anything, we can only hear it from you!" 

Ronan managed to shove the big guy off him, he then lunged towards Nick and tackled him off Adam. Adam gasped for breath and sat up holding his stomach. Ronan pushed Nick off of him and crawled towards Adam, putting his hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" Ronan asked quickly.  
Adam nodded, then coughed showing that he wasn't.

A heat of anger came over Ronan, he jumped off the ground from beside Adam and punched Nick with full force round the face.

"I swear to god if you do that again I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Nick touched his lip that was bleeding as he got up from the ground "Calm down, Lynch. I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend"

Ronan punched Nick again at the word boyfriend as much as he wished it were true, no one knew he was gay and no one knew about his major crush on Adam. So it was a sensitive matter that Ronan lost control over.

"Chill man, jesus" said one of Nick's friends who were no help during all this, they just stood there.

Ronan wiped the blood from his face and held his hand out to Adam, who struggled to take it. Ronan cradled Adam and helped him walk back into the school. From the doors Professor Jones came running outside with the Principle. They both quickly walked over to Adam examining his face.

"Take him to the medical office" said Professor Jones "Oh and you both have detention" Nick walked passed laughing "You too Mr Hill"   
Nick's friends laughed as he stopped and sighed "Come on, Sir"  
"After school all 3 of you" the Principle interjected "If you miss it you're gone"

Adam and Ronan limped to the medical office, Ronan knocked on the door and when it opened he barged in dropping Adam down onto the bed. 

"What happened!" asked the woman.  
"He got in a fight" Ronan hovering his fingers over Adam's cuts on his cheek.  
"And to you?" the woman asked with her eyebrows raised when Ronan turned around to her.  
"Nothing"  
"My guess is you tried to help him, is he your boyfriend?" she asked casually as she got out the wipes and bandages.  
Ronan froze as his hand touched Adam's face, he was too unconscious of what was going on to realise Ronan's rush of heat "I- Um- he's.. no" Ronan replied finally his head dropping down to the ground sitting next to Adam.  
"But you want him to be?" the woman looked at Ronan carefully as he began wiping Adam's face "here" she gave Ronan the wipe "You take over while I talk to the Principle about stitches".

Ronan knew she made that up, just to get them alone together in the thought of being more than just friends. It's something Ronan has wanted for a long time now. But until yesterday he didn't even know Adam was into guys, and now he does he doesn't know how to admit that he is too. Not guys necessarily, but just one guy. 

Adam grunted.  
"Are you alright? Parrish?" Ronan asked as dapped the wipe onto Adam's cuts.  
Adam pushed his hand away "Ouch".  
"Dude" Ronan laughed a little "What in the 2 seconds that you were out of the classroom could you have possible done to Nick Hill that he wanted to beat you up?"   
"I just saw him in the godamn hallway and he and his posey came running after me" Adam kept pulling his head back at every sting from the wipe "I didn't do anything"  
"Those fuckers"   
"Calm down Ronan" Adam took Ronan's hand, Ronan's eyes widened as he looked into Adam's. He hadn't realised how close they were until their eyes met "Ronan"

In that moment time stopped, everything froze, all Ronan could feel was Adam's lips on his. They kissed for a long time until Ronan had to pull away to smile and breath. Adam smiled too, which made Ronan's heart flutter. Ronan leaned in for another kiss when the door swung open. Nick walked through the door as Ronan jumped to his feet and flung himself miles away from Adam, to the other side of the room. Romans watched the disappointment spread across Adam's face. Nick shot them both a weird look and sat down on the other side of the bed to Adam, and stared at Ronan. 

"Shouldn't you get to class, Ronan?" Nick said bluntly.  
"Yeah" Ronan glared at Nick then turned around to the door.  
"I'll see you later Ronan" Adam said as Ronan opened the door, he didn't make eye contact with Adam which made his heart ache. Adam knew that Ronan was uncomfortable with their kiss. But he couldn't be more wrong.

Nick and Adam sat in silence for about 20 minutes waiting for the medical woman to come back, she probably still thought it was Adam and Ronan alone in the small room. Little did she know it was Adam and his arch enemy.

"I'm sorry Ronan punched you" Adam spoke first, he didn't look at Nick when he looked at him.  
Nick sighed then scrunched his eyebrows "I'm sorry I punched you..."  
"And tackled me, and kicked me, and pressed your foot onto my stomach" Adam continued.  
Nick laughed "Yeah, that too" Nick stopped laughing "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't even want too"  
"Then why did you?" Adam asked, he looked at Nick this time.  
"It's just" Nick found it difficult to form the words and his eyes began to swell "He was my best friend and he was murdered, at my party. I just- I want to know who did it. I want to know what happened."  
"I'm so sorry, Nick. I wish I could tell you but... I was so drunk that night and I'm still trying to remember all the details." Adam felt bad now, he couldn't even imagine what Nick was feeling "How about I talk to Officer Garret, and ask if I can tell you what I know?"   
"Would you really do that for me?" Nick asked surprised, a smile creeping across his face.  
"Sure"

Adam and Nick smiled at each other before looking away and sorting out their injuries, the medical lady wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Ronan had his hands on the top of his head as he walked down the corridor back to his class, he took some heavy breaths before stopping and leaning against the wall. What the hell just happened? Did Adam Parrish just kiss me? Adam Parrish kissed me! Ronan began to smile to himself, it was like he couldn't believe it. Did Adam know about Ronan's feelings? Did he reciprocate them. Ronan didn't know what to think.

Blair was sitting at her stands with a blank canvas in front of her, she froze with her paintbrush in the air dripping paint onto the floor. Allison was painting, with her headphones in focusing on her work when she glanced over to Blair. Allison instantly put down her brush and yanked out her headphones quickly making her way to Blair, she gently took the paintbrush out of her hand and placed a hand on Blair's shoulder. 

"Blair" Allison began "Blair, are you alright?"   
Blair closed her eyes and sighed.  
Allison scoffed at herself "Sorry, stupid question"   
"It's okay" Blair said as she took her paintbrush out of Allison's hand "I'm fine"  
"You don't have to pretend with me, Blair, you know that" Allison sat down on the stool beside Blair, Blair looked at Allison and began to cry "I'm taking Blair outside, Mrs" 

Blair rushed out of the classroom and Allison quickly followed behind her. Blair was pacing in the hallway, her breathing was heaving.

"Blair please take a breath" Allison put her hands up.   
"It hurts so much, so much, Allison" Blair learned against the wall and slowly lowered herself onto the floor against it.  
"I know" Allison said as she sat down next to Blair "And it will, for a while."  
"Don't you dare tell me it will get better"  
"Oh god no, it doesn't. But it doesn't get worse either, it just gets easier" Blair looked at Allison then leaned her head on her shoulder.

By the end of school Adam had finally found Ronan in the hallway. Ronan had been actively avoiding Adam as he didn't know what to say once he saw him.

"There you are, Ronan!" Adam said jumping onto Ronan from behind.  
"Hey" Ronan said forcing a laugh.  
Adam stood to face Ronan "I've been looking for you everywhere"  
"Uh" Ronan couldn't think.  
"I've been thinking" Adam began "I should tell Nick about what I saw that night"  
"Are you crazy" Ronan snapped out of his heavy thoughts "You can't, for all we know Nick could be the killer"  
"He's not"  
"How could you possibly know that?"   
"Because he's not like that"  
Ronan scoffed "Are you best buddies now?"  
"Ronan..."   
"Let's head to detention" Ronan looked at his watch "We don't want to piss off Professor Jones more than we already have"

Ronan and Adam made their way to detention, when they opened the door they found Nick sitting at the back with Professor Jones sleeping at the front. Adam made his way to sit at the desk next to Nick, Ronan rolled his eyes and sat at the front.

"Wassup Adam" Nick whispered.   
"I'm ready to tell you what I remember from the party" Adam whispered as he sat down "Come over to my place around 6"

Ronan watched as Adam handed Nick a piece of paper, watching them smile at each other. Although he knew Nick was as straight as a ruler, he couldn't help but be jealous. He scoffed again and turned to face the front in a huff.


	3. Back in Flashes

Nick turned up at Adam's apartment a few hours later after the detention, he arrived at Adam's door and before knocking on the door he began straightening up his jacket and fluffing up his hair. Just as Nick was about to knock Ronan came thrusting round the corner, when he spotted Nick he stopped. Nick hadn't seen Ronan behind him and Ronan decided he wouldn't; he just stood behind he wall as he watched Nick sorting out his hair. 

Nick knocked on the door, he purposely looked the the side and looked round at Adam raising one eyebrow at him as he answered the door and looked toward Adam. Adam smiled at him, Ronan wanted to reserve that smile just for him. 

"Nick, hey!" Adam announced "Come on in"

Roman's stomach hurt as Nick followed Adam into his apartment, Ronan stepped forward exposing himself to Nick's eye of sight as he shut the door; giving Ronan a smile. Ronan couldn't place what kind of smile it was but he didn't like it. Ronan gripped his hands together until they went white, then let out a breath to calm himself down. He didn't know whether to go in after them.

"Would you like anything? To drink or eat?" Adam asked Nick as they walked into the room.   
"Something to eat would be nice? I haven't had dinner yet" Nick suggested "We could order something?"  
"Sure"   
Nick smiled at Adam and Adam blushed ever so slightly Nick's plan was working.

Suddenly, there was a violent knock at the door. 

"I'll get it" announced Nick as Adam was on the phone ordering pizza for them both.

Nick walked over to the door and quickly looked back to make sure Adam wasn't watch him; he knew it was Ronan. As Nick opened the door Ronan looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Where's Adam?" Asked Ronan.  
Nick purposely looked over his should "He's a bit busy at the moment, Ronan"

Ronan began to walk into the room when Nick put his arm in front of him. Ronan looked at his arm and laughed then looked at Nick and raised his eyebrows.

"Adam and I are gonna be really busy tonight, so maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Nick asked forming it as a question but not meaning it as one.

Ronan clenched his hands together as Nick began to shut the door, as it closed Nick gave Ronan a smile; it wasn't just any smile, it was more like an evil smile. Like he was up to something. It sent a shiver down Ronan's spine and he felt anger boil inside of him. As Ronan left the building he punched the brick wall outside the apartment building; his knuckles were bloody and bruised but Ronan just ignored it. Instead, he looked up at Adam's window and sighed. 

Nick walked away from the door smiling and rubbing his hands together, he walked over to the window knowing Ronan would be looking and opened the curtains. From down below Ronan saw Nick smiling at him; with that same evil smile from before. Ronan grunted.

Adam walked over to Nick "Who was at the door?" he asked. 

Once Adam was close enough Nick dragged him towards him "What the hell?" Adam was surprised and before he could rip himself away Nick kissed him. He was holding onto him tight and refused to let go, Adam couldn't get himself free. Nick dragged Adam's body so his back was facing the window. Nick opened his eyes while kissing Adam to look at Ronan; who's face was red with rage, his hands were clenched into fits. Nick smiled during the kiss and slowly shut the curtains then let Adam escape. 

"What the hell, man?" Adam yelled.  
Nick smiled then wiped his mouth, the smile along with it "Sorry, I'd just never kissed a guy before. I wanted to know what it was like, you don't mind do you?"   
Adam frowned at him then sighed "I mean no, it's not like i'm seeing anyone but still- maybe ask first next time?"

As Ronan watched the curtains close the anger he felt was boiling over, he turned around and punched his car window; breaking the glass causing his other hand to bleed as well. He cursed, then ripped open his car door and sped off quickly into the night. 

Nick and Adam were sitting on the floor with the pizza in between them, Nick finished his last piece as he watched Adam eating. He narrowed his eyes at the boy; munching away on his pizza slice. 

Nick sighed and threw down his crust "Adam, I wanna know what you said to the cops"  
"I said I'd tell you" Adam covered his mouth as he answered still eating.  
"I've waited long enough, I want to go home. So tell me now" Nick demanded.

Adam jerked up his eyebrows then put down his slice of pizza. He took a breath and explained to Nick what he saw. Nick sat in silence when Adam finished telling him everything, Nick was sure Adam had something to do with it but after hearing his story he knew he didn't.

"Tell me more about the boy you saw" Nick didn't look at Adam.  
"Well..." Adam gasped as his head spiked with pain.  
Nick shot his gaze at Adam "Woah, you okay man?"  
"Sorry my head just... I think I'm remembering more. He-he had jet black hair, it was kind of spike up but was crunched against his black hood, he was wearing dark brown jeans and these plaid black sneakers that I've never seen before" Adam's sentence drifted off.  
Nick's eyes stared at Adam "What?" Adam asked him.  
"I know..." Nick took a quick breath "I know who you're talking about. Adam, do you remember anything else, about the guy what did he do?"  
"He left the room, and I saw him form the window going into the woods... why?"  
"I talked to Oliver before he went off into the woods" Nick replied with an inch of fear in his voice "I asked him what he was doing he was- he said was meeting a girl"   
"What are you saying?" Adam asked cautiously.  
"I think..." Nick struggled to finish his sentence "I think I was the last person to see him alive"

Ronan was driving home when it started raining, he still wasn't fully calmed down from tonight's events but he had to stop himself thinking about it before he snapped. But as much as he wanted to stop thinking about it all he could think about was Adam, and Nick pulling Adam into him and kissing him. Ronan had wanted to do that so many god damn times, how was it fair that Isaac had been nice to Adam for one day and got to kiss him. And Ronan didn't?

\- FLASHBACK -

Adam was sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. It was weird considering he was at a party and there were lots of people who weren't bored all around him. Enjoying themselves, getting wasted.

"Adam!" yelled a voice behind him, a hand landed on his shoulder "Adam! Dude, you do realise there is a party going on around you right?" It was Oliver.  
"I realised that thanks" Adam said sarcastically.  
"Loosen up, man" Oliver yelled over the music.

Adam rolled his eyes, so Oliver grabbed Adam's hand and led him around the couch into the middle of the room. Oliver started dancing and forced Adam to dance too as he rubbed up against him. They came face to face and they froze, they stopped dancing once their eyes met. Oliver pressed his lips against Adam's; knowing everyone was too drunk to notice. 

Adam pushed Oliver off "You're dating Blair"  
"We were never dating, Adam" Oliver laughed then continued kissing Adam. Adam kissed him back. 

Oliver broke the kiss and caught his breath. He led Adam upstairs to an empty bedroom and pushed him through the door, locking it behind him. Oliver turned to Adam quickly and rushed over to him, slamming their lips together as he ripped off Adam's shirt. They fell onto the bed and ...

A few hours later, Oliver was gone. Adam woke up from a nap, he shoved his clothes on remembering what happened. He had sex with Oliver, a guy who he always thought was straight. He scratched his head and met Oliver in the hallway.

"Hey" Adam said smiling.  
Oliver grunted "This" he gestured to himself then Adam "never happened, and never will again. No one is to know about it, got it!" Oliver's voice was different now, it was deeper and threatening.

Adam nodded. Oliver barged past him. Adam felt used, and wasted. Sure he'd had sex before but never with a guy. He'd dated a guy but it never got that far. Adam rubbed his nose with his hand then rushed downstairs and gulped down about 10 cups of vodka. Adam fumbled around the party, falling over almost at every step. Oliver saw Adam as he flopped onto the couch, he sighed then made his way over to the drunken Adam sprawled over the arm. 

"Adam" Oliver tapped Adam's face "You're so wasted"

Oliver put Adam's arm over his shoulder and helped him up the stairs, catching him as he fell on every other step. Oliver dragged Adam into one of the empty rooms and lied him carefully on the bed. Oliver grabbed a cup of water and put it on the cabinet next to him. 

Leaning down to Adam "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" Oliver said, before leaving the room.

But what Adam didn't know, was that would be the last time he ever saw Oliver.

\- FLASHBACK OVER -

At school it was weird; for Ronan at least. Adam was acting his beautiful normal self, the normal self that Ronan loved. But Ronan, Ronan was awkward, he felt weird around Adam after seeing him kiss Nick. Ronan wanted to asked Adam about it but that would be admitting that he was at Adam's apartment that night. 

Ronan slammed his locker at the thought of Isaac kissing Adam. His Adam. His Adam. Just as Ronan sighed whiled his heart ached, Nick walked down the hall. Ronan met his eyes and filled with anger. Nick smiled then nodded at Ronan, he looked straight ahead of him then back at Ronan; smiling again. Ronan twitched his eyebrows then turned around. Adam was at the other end of the hall, at his locker talking to a friend. He was smiling and laughing. Ronan looked back at Nick and felt his anger overthrow him, he pushed away from his locker throwing off his bag and punched Nick round the face. Nick punched Ronan back then it turned into a full on fight. Adam pushed through the crowd and dragged Nick off of Ronan; in Ronan's anger he accidentally punched Adam. Adam fell to the floor. Shit. No. Adam I didn't mean too.

Nick faked a gasp and bent down next to Adam touching his face. Ronan stood there in shock and what he did. He would never, never, purposely hurt Adam, he would rather die. In that moment he felt like he did. Adam touched his face where Ronan punched him, taking his hand away from his face it was drenched in his blood, he looked up at Ronan. Adam's eyes were wide and for a split second Ronan was terrified that Adam was scared of him. Or he would fight back and Ronan would let him.

Professor Jones came running down the hall as he heard yells of "fight fight fight" echoing down the hall into his office. He pushed through the crowd and found no one fighting, he just saw Adam and Nick on the floor with Ronan; a frightened looking Ronan, towering above them. Jones didn't really know what to make of the situation. 

"Parrish, Hill, Lynch" Professor Jones announcer "My office! Now!"

Nick helped Adam stand up as Ronan watched, Adam glanced at Ronan then turned around and he and Nick followed behind Professor Jones. Ronan was still staring at Adam in shock as he walked off, he quickly took a breath before following them. When he opened the door to Jones' office he was already sitting at his desk, with Adam and Nick opposite him. Nick looked up at Ronan smiling, as he walked in the room. Ronan sat down on the third chair next to Adam. 

Professor Jones sighed "Right" he looked at all three of the boys and studied their expressions.

Nick: Didn't give a shit, wanted the fight to happen with this exact outcome. 

Adam: Tried to stop the fight, ended up getting punched by his friend and didn't know what to think.

Ronan: Traumatised by punching his friend. Didn't give any shits about Nick what so ever. 

"Someone explain to me what happened" Professor Jones said, looking in Ronan's direction but sparked his head towards Nick as he began to speak.  
"I was just walking down the hall, sir. When hyped up Harold over here launched himself at me" Nick, Ronan found out, was a very good liar "He punched me, I didn't retaliate"  
"Liar!" Ronan yelled before he realised he was yelling, he sat back down in his chair looking st Adam.  
Professor looked at both Nick and Ronan before landing his eyes on Adam "Mr Parrish?"  
Adam looked up as he heard his name, he wasn't really listening to the conversation; he was just staring into nothing.   
"Can you tell me what happened?"   
"Um" Adam said as he touched his bleeding lip "Ronan and Nick were fighting I stopped them"  
"And how did you end up with that bloody lip, Mr Parrish?" Jones asked, knowing the answer.

Adam didn't answer and Jones wasn't about to push for one. 

"Mr Hill, Mr Lynch; you will both join me in detention." Professor Jones signalled them to leave. 

Nick launched himself out of the office before Adam and Ronan even knew they were allowed to leave. Adam sighed as he stood up and began to walk out the office, Ronan shot up and grabbed Adam's arm.

"Parrish" Ronan began "I-"

Adam stared at Ronan for a moment waiting for him to form a sentence, when he didn't Adam brushed Ronan's hand off his arm and walked away. Ronan's heart thumped into his stomach as Adam turned his back on him; he'd never hurt Adam before.

Ronan looked at Professor Jones who was listening to their conversation before storming out the room. Ronan punched a locker. Punching things was Ronan's best way of letting out his anger. 

Adam was walking down the hallway, he was slumped down and holding onto his backpack with one hand, his other in his pocket. 

"Parrish!" Ronan yelled from down the hall "Wait up!"  
Adam sighed seeing Ronan and carried on walking.  
"Hey" Ronan said softly as he took Adam's hand in his turning him around.

Adam looked at Ronan expressionless.

"Adam please"   
"You're forgiven" Adam blurted out before ripping his hand out of Ronan's and walking off.   
Ronan ran around Adam and stopped him in his tracks in front of him, he put his hand hovering in front of Adam's chest; not daring to touch. "I don't believe you"  
"Not my problem" Adam walked round Ronan.  
Ronan grabbed Adam's hand again "Adam list-"  
"Get off of me!" Adam yelled ripping his hand away from Ronan, catching everyone in the corridors eye "Leave me the fuck alone, Ronan!" 

Ronan's eyes widened as Adam yelled, he took his hand back and watched Adam storm away. Ronan didn't know how to react so he just stood there, a figure stood in front of him replacing where Adam once stood. 

"Ouch" Nick laughed "Must've hurt"  
Ronan looked up at Nick clenching his jaw.  
"I'm sorry you're having problems with your boyfriend, but you should know something" Nick stood at Ronan's side and put his hand on Ronan's shoulder almost whispering in his ear "Your boyfriend kissed me"

Ronan flung around as Nick walked off, he knew Nick had only said that to get a reaction out of Ronan but he couldn't help it and Nick knew that. How... how did Nick know about Ronan's feelings for Adam but Adam didn't? 

Adam went home early that day, he sat on the couch staring at a blank TV screen and before he knew it Allison was home.

"Hey dickhead!" Allison announced "How are you here before me?"

Allison approached her brother, once she saw him in the light she gasped then rushed over to him "What the hell happened to your face?"  
"Nothing"  
"This doesn't look like nothing, Adam" Allison put her hands on her waist.  
"Well it is" Adam jumped up off the couch "Can you just get off my back! Jesus!" Adam ran into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
